


just one last look (before it’s too late)

by fairyIIghts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dream Smp, Eating Disorders, Fighting, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Moon, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, Self-Harm, Stars, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yelling, dont judge, first fanfic, lmanberg, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyIIghts/pseuds/fairyIIghts
Summary: Tommy’s mental health is piling up and turning him into a monster. He can’t handle himself and neither can anyone else. Dream, to be exact, because no one else is there for him. And that’s the reason he wants one last look at his friends before he goes out of their life for good.“just one last look.. please?before it’s too late.”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	1. the beach

**Author's Note:**

> please please please read the tags before you read! this book may trigger you! i update very frequently and will create more fanfics in the future!

It was a dark night, darker than the dirt that lay stiffly on Tommy’s face. His used-to-be bright blue eyes turned to a dark grey with only a tint of blue in them. He sat still and weak on the beach near his tent. He gazed up at the stars for a moment, reminding him of the glare that sat on his iron sword when it shined in the sun. That gave him the sudden idea to go get it, but he fought off the urge. His mental health was slowly piling up on him and it made him a monster. It gave him ideas to harm himself, but he soon realized that he shouldn’t push them away anymore and that he’d commit to it. It didn’t matter anyways.. right?

He picked up a handful of sand and let go of his grip, watching it slowly fall through his fingers as he let out a sigh. He felt a cold stream of tears running down his face and onto the sand which made small dark circles cover both sides of him. 

_Go get the sword, Tommy._ A voice in his mind says.

”What?” He mumbled.

_No one cares anyway, you know you want to._

He wiped away his tears and gave in. 

He ran up to his tent- it wasn’t built the best, but at least it was shelter. He opened his ender chest and drew out his long iron sword. His ran his fingers down the sword, and slowly closed the tent and figured that no one would be around to catch him. He sat on his bed and slowly lifted up his shirt. He felt better, doing this to himself. No one would see. He put the blade to his skin and slowly dragged it against his stomach. His blood poured out in a dark color, almost like red stone. He made multiple cuts around his sides and stomach. He was almost done until his compass started moving rapidly and he heard footsteps.   
  


_Your Tubbo_

The compass read while the needle was bright red and quickly pointing to the east. That’s where the entrance to Tommy’s tent is. He had no time to cover up when the tent opened and a short, young brown haired teenager stood. _Tubbo.  
  
_

_“T-tommy- ... what are you DOING?” Tubbo yelled, as he ran towards Tommy and looked into his eyes. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF? Please stop, Tommy!” Tubbo was crying and pleading, it wasn’t hard to tell at all. Tubbo sat next to him and ripped the sword out of his hands and threw it outside. Tommy was also crying, he didn’t want Tubbo to see him like this. “Was it my fault.. Tommy?” Tommy shook his head rapidly. “I can’t do this anymore.. I thought you all hated me! That green bastard made me believe so, at least! I just want one last look.. one last look at you and my friends.. my home.._

_..before it’s too late.”_

_Tommy sat in silence with Tubbo. Blood was still pouring out of his stomach. Tubbo grabbed onto Tommy, not even caring about the blood. “I.. don’t know what that means, Tommy.. before it’s too late?”_  
  


_It finally clicked. “No. No. NO! Tommy, I am not EVER letting you step foot near any weapons or any towers, no lava, nothing. I am NOT ever going to let you die. Tommy, don’t think about it please big T. I love you, Tommy, please. Don’t. Don’t leave me. It’s not too late to stop yourself.”_

But Tubbo was wrong.


	2. declined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo declines Tommy’s request and it’s left Tommy helpless. He takes a trip to the nether even though he’s banned from it, he is willing to take the risk- he just wants to be free again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah- POGGG! 53 reads?! I never expected that at all! thank you all so much for reading! once again if this triggers you please don’t read! check tags for more info ily all so much! sorry about any grammar mistakes, it was 1 am when I made this chapter

Tubbo was really wrong. 

The next few days were spent with Tubbo by his side. It was weird having Tubbo be there for him, after all the days and nights that Tommy lay down in his bed or on the beach thinking about how Tubbo hated him. He learned it wasn’t true though. Tubbo couldn’t have hated him.. He’s stayed by his side because he cared. Tommy was about to go too far into self-harm and Tubbo pleaded that he stop. So he had to love him, right?

—————

The next day, Tommy asked Tubbo what he’s been wanting to ask, something that will take a lot of courage to do. Something in him that should change him and his attitude, or affect him and his mental health permanently. One last look before he can’t see it any longer.

“Tubbo,” Tommy began. “I have a very serious question.”

“Yes, big T?”

...

“Can I have one last look..please? Before it’s too late? One last look at my friends and one last look at my home? Just before it’s too late.. Because one day I won’t be here, Tubbo, and I really just want to see my friends and home again without that.. that DAMN GREEN BASTARD—! He always ruins everything..” Tommy finally projected into the cold tent. He was sweating very intensely, even though it was winter time. What if he said no?

Tubbo didn’t hesitate to answer. “Declined,” Tubbo began, leaving Tommy wide eyed. “I can’t have you back there. Speaking of home, I should probably go. See you big T, take care.” Tubbo gave him a pat on the back and left the tent with a smile.

Tommy’s brows furrowed. It took a while for it to sink it. Finally it hit him. _He’d never see his friends again. Ever._

Tommy curled up into a ball and threw his thin blanket over him that Dream had given him, and he started to weep. One tear slipped out, then two, then the island was filled with uncontrollable sobs from Tommy.

—————

The next morning, Dream awoke him and gave him a ‘calming good morning message’. Tommy still had tear stains on his cheeks. They were easily recognizable. His eyes were puffy. He looked terrible.   
  


“Hi!” Dream welcomed him to come outside. Tommy refused.   
  


Later that evening Dream asked him if something was going on. Tommy told him a bit about Tubbo and him.

”He won’t let me have one last look.” Tommy spoke, voice quivering.

”That’s mean of him, I’m sorry. You have me! Plus, you’re okay! Here, please eat!” Dream exclaimed and handed him a steak and smiled evilly.

”Also, clear your inventory.” Tommy wanted to fight back but gave up because he’d know what would happen. He gave up his things and watched them explode.   
  


Dream went further down the island to go fish, so Tommy watched and took small bites of steak to not worry the older man. He immediately felt sick and threw the rest of the steak down a hole. Tommy ran behind his tent and threw up into a small hole that he had dug in the ground. He didn’t want to eat. He felt nasty when he ate. Maybe he was too fat to be manly, or fight during wars, or be friends with the president. Another reason to self-harm.

Tommy waited for Dream to say his goodnights to Tommy after he fished. Time went by quickly, and Tommy spent it by just breaking down into pieces while Dream feasted on his happiness. Tommy was tired of it. So, so tired.   
  


Finally Dream said goodnight to Tommy. Tommy immediately broke down afterwards as he traced his face and shoulders, where Tubbo had touched. Then down to his stomach, where his cuts were. He sobbed more loudly and uncontrollably after that.   
  


—————

Today was the day. He got up from out of bed feeling more confident then ever. He wiped the dirt off of his face. No one was coming to visit him today. He could do it. He ran outside his tent and shivered. It was snowing. He didn’t mind it though, since he was going to the nether anyways. He brought a book and a quill and sat down on a bench he built. He wrote notes one by one.

One for Tubbo, Dream, Fundy, George, Sapnap, Quackity, Karl, Technoblade, Wilbur, Philza, Niki, and a few more people. Fun times. Fun times indeed.

He explained his love for each and every person he knew. He was ready.

He jumped up, twirled in the air, and played in the snow a bit. He was still holding tightly on to the book. He then saw the portal in view. He laughed out loud and yelled, “Eat this bitches! I won’t be missed!” He hopped onto the obsidian of the portal and the purple swirls overtook his body. He was now in the nether, the hot and humid weather taking it’s known presence in the air. 

He ran across to the obsidian bridge. He stared down into the lava. It was bubbling and bright orange. It was.. different. Almost like a warm feeling. It was welcoming. He felt calm. Free.

He set the book down and left it there as he put his foot out to plan how he’d jump. He figured he’d just walk off. He then took a moment to remember all of the good that happened in his life, which made him chicken out for a minute. He shook it off shortly afterwards and became prepared. He was so focused on the lava and falling that he didn’t realize that his compass was spinning rapidly. It was moving. He didn’t seem to care, he wasn’t focused on that. He focused on the fact he was about to be free. For the first time in 7 long, excruciating months. 

Tubbo was in the nether. He caught a glimpse of Tommy, standing there with his foot out. He thought it was a piglin until he noticed that it was his best friend, dirty hair and his classic red and white shirt with tan shorts and a book next to him.

He realized.

“TOMMY!” 

No response. Tubbo was running full speed now and just as he got there, Tommy took the leap.

—————

He was then grabbed by the ankle and hoisted up onto the obsidian bridge.

“WHAT THE FOK??” Tommy’s voice cracked. 

“TOMMY- I told you NO! Why would you do this!? I love you! I need you here! S-stop please!” Tubbo wailed out, gripping onto Tommy’s waist.

“Why the FUCK would you save me? Why? WHY?” Tommy tried pushing Tubbo off but he wouldn’t let go. Tommy was too weak. He let it be and just gave up. He grasped onto Tubbo and fell down. 

“I’m sorry Tubbo, I shouldn’t have tried.. I love you so much even though I don’t say it much. I really do, I’m so sorry. Please stay with me forever.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have. I’ll stay by your side forever Tommy, please don’t go,” Tubbo heaved out and cried.

They both fell asleep right there that night.

So much for that attempt, never trying it again.

Or will he?


	3. trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo brings Tommy to L’Manberg for a day so he can calm himself down. Dream isn’t happy but doesn’t complain, because he’ll seem suspicious for caring so much. Tommy was messing and jumping around with Tubbo, Wilbur, Niki, Karl, and Quackity. That wasn’t the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of self harm and suicide! don’t read if it triggers you
> 
> holy- 219 reads. (i started this a day earlier i don’t know how many reads it has now) WHAT!? THIS IS INSANE! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!
> 
> now enjoy the chapter :) im sorry if my writing isn’t the best, but either way im gonna continue 
> 
> TUBBO AND TOMMY’S FRIENDSHIP IS PLATONIC 
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes! 
> 
> update from the day after this: i was trying to finish the chapter and i hit undo writing, i was halfway through, gonna cry

The next morning, Tubbo woke up to the feeling of humid and hot air surrounding him. He was sweating, casually letting out a sigh every now and then. He forgot he fell asleep in the nether. He was still in Tommy’s arms, and his grip around him was really tight. He seemed to not want to ever let go. _**And he was right.**_   
  


Tubbo rested his head on the obsidian blocks underneath him. They were cool, unlike the air and mostly everything else that surrounded him. He glanced at his watch. _‘5:45’._ Tubbo groaned and tried to fall back asleep but the hot air was seeping into his shirt like there was no tomorrow. It was painful. The heat was getting unbearable. Tubbo looked up, only to meet the boy who was once snoring 1 minute ago’s eyes. It startled him, he didn’t know Tommy was awake. “Jesus, you scared me,” Tubbo confessed to the blue-eyed boy. “Well, good morning Tommy!” Tommy groaned.

”What the f-fawk, why are you up so foking early Tubbo? And why is it so god damn hot in here? Was I in a coma?” Tommy asked, letting the words rush out quick.   
  


“You weren’t in a coma, that’s dumb of you to think,” Tubbo began answering. “It’s 5:47, we need to head back to your hell of a tent. You’re in the nether, by the way. Ring a bell?” Tommy shook his head but then it clicked. His attempt, his self-harm, how Tubbo SAVED him, and he didn’t want it. But somehow he felt safe around him. Like nothing bad would happen. _**Boy was he wrong.**_

”Oh,” Tommy muttered. “Thank you Tubbo. I love you.” Tommy tightened his grip around Tubbo and pulled him into a 5 minute lasting hug. “Really though, we need to go back to your tent, or whatever you call home.” Tubbo explained. Tommy nodded and stood up. He let out a hand to help Tubbo up. He hastily took it and grabbed Tommy’s hand. They walked to the portal and swiftly stood onto the obsidian blocks with Tommy, the purple swirls overtaking their features.

They were then back near the tent. Tommy quickly ran over and flopped into his bed. The trees outside were dead, almost as nothing around him was alive besides Tubbo and him. Tubbo then went over the events of last night. Those words still repeated in his head. “ _Just one last look.. before it’s too late.”_ It was his fault, that he wanted to end his life. Tubbo finally grasped onto that fact. But he thought of an idea. _**What if I brang Tommy back to L’Manberg for Christmas?**_

Tubbo grinned at that thought and decided to go with it. But before hand he wanted to celebrate his best friend still being alive. He remembered this lake with a waterfall, in the middle of a sunflower field. He’d take them there for breakfast! Ghostbur always took him to new places that he thought Tubbo would like. They were always such calming places. Tubbo spotted a nearby picnic basket. He ran to it and quickly hoisted it off the ground. He went to tell Tommy he’d be back. Tommy nodded and Tubbo set off to find breakfast. He found apples in a nearby chest. It was labeled ‘Dream’ but he couldn’t give a shit about stealing from Dream, since he thought they were cool with each other. _**Not for long.**_

He put the apples into the basket and skipped along until he found a cow. He slaughtered it and took it’s meat to cook. He somehow had bread and mayonnaise along with cheese and he made 2 sandwiches. He put them in the basket as well. He ran swiftly to the tent and hid the picnic basket. He then ran to some sheep and sheared off their wool. He crafted a picnic blanket. He folded it and put it into his pocket. Tubbo glances at his watch. ‘6:02 _’._ Oh. It was a bit late. Not that bad though, considering how late the others in L’Manberg wake up. Tubbo quickly ran back to the tent. “Tommy, let’s get ready now. Go get dressed, okay?” Tubbo told Tommy.   
  


“Don’t baby me bitch,” Tommy said jokingly. “But besides that, I don’t want to move. Can we just go instead of getting ready?” Tubbo grinned. “I have a really big surprise for you, so you need to get ready.” Tubbo responded smugly. He threw a collared, white button up shirt at Tommy before exiting the tent carefully. “Wh- if this is what the fuck I’m going to have to wear then it must be special.” Tommy laughed.   
  


—————

Tommy had gotten ready and so had Tubbo. They were setting off to the sunflower field. It took about 30 minutes to get there, but it was totally worth it. “Holy shit!” Tommy cried out. “This is beautiful, Tubbo!” Tubbo smiled stupidly and set down the picnic blanket. There were sunflowers surrounding them and a waterfall poured down onto a crystal clear lake. The sun was rising, so it was even prettier than before hand. The skies were orange, yellow, and pink. A jukebox sat before them. “Guess what, Tommy..” Tubbo said teasingly. “What?” Tommy asked. Tubbo slowly reached into his back pocket.   
  


Tommy’s eyes widened. He screamed. “MY DISC!” Tommy nearly cried with joy. “I got Cat back, just for this moment. It took a damn while for sure,” Tubbo stated. He put Cat into the jukebox and the sounds filled the air as Tubbo took out his food. To Tommy’s luck, Tubbo didn’t see that he had started crying. He couldn’t eat. He would just throw it up afterwards. Tommy slowly picked up his sandwich and started trying to take small bites. He couldn’t and felt weak. So weak. Tommy hadn’t noticed he’d been so loud until Tubbo was staring at him.   
  


“Tommy.. what’s wrong?” Tubbo asked, concerned.   
  


“I-I can’t eat.. I’ll j-just throw it up a-afterwards.” Tommy struggled to say. He put his knees to his chest and sobbed.   
  


“I’m s-so FUCKING WEAK. I’m s-sorry Tubbo.” Tommy yelled at himself once again. Tubbo looked at Tommy longingly and hugged him very tightly. “Try taking small bites for me, okay? I can help!” Tubbo beamed sadly. Tommy looked at Tubbo strangely. “You’re not making fun of me?” Tommy asked. Tubbo shook his head and tilted it. “Make fun of you? I would never, what the hell, Tommy?” Tubbo asked, concerned.   
  


“It’s nothing.” Tommy was reminded of Dream, him hurting Tommy mentally and physically. 

—————

Tommy and Tubbo eventually ate all of their breakfast and headed to the tent. “That felt good to finally eat something,” Tommy began. “What are we going to do next?” He asked. Tubbo grinned widely. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and ran to the tent, and practically threw the picnic basket and blanket down onto the floor of it. “I’m taking YOU to L’MANBERG TOMMY!” Tubbo yelled. “FOR CHRISTMAS!” 

—————

Tommy’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He tripped. Face first. Onto the ground. He didn’t get up. “WHAT THE FUCK! REALLY? WHAT? WHEN? NOW? WHEN DO I LEAVE? CAN I STAY? IS THIS REAL? AM I DREAMING?” Tommy yelled into the ground, sweating and screaming with questions and joy. Tubbo laughed and helped Tommy up. He continued to run and Tommy was still stumbling. He was crying.

Tommy felt amazing, like everything was okay. He was so, so happy.

—————

Tubbo and Tommy arrived in L’Manberg to find the citizens (his friends) standing around Ghostbur. He was with friend, his blue sheep he found while visiting Technoblade. He was telling a story. Tubbo and Tommy approached and their friends heard their footsteps. They jerked their heads around and stared, wide-eyed. “What the hell is he doing here?” A voice said. Tommy had no idea who it was until someone stood up. Dark green cloak, big black strap on platform boots, a ceramic mask on his face with an evil ass smiley painted on it. He walked towards Tommy who was very fearful of this man. But angered as well.   
  


“I’m letting him stay for Christmas. Is that a problem?” Tubbo said strictly, backing Tommy away from Dream. “No,” Dream replied sarcastically but let it slide. He didn’t want to act suspicious but he had a plan in mind to get back at that child- Tommyinnit.

—————

It was 1 PM in the afternoon, and his friends welcomed him back and they had a little fun conversation. They decided it would be fun to play a game. They would play limbo. Tubbo went to go get the supplies and Fundy was already practicing. He was crawling. “Fundy, that’s not how you play Limbo, dumbass.” Quackity yelled.

Tubbo got back with the supplies and they started the game. Everything felt fine. It was amazing. **Until it wasn’t.  
  
**

It was the last person’s turn, and that person was Tommyinnit. Nothing could go wrong, could it? Wrong.

Tommy bent backwards and tried to complete the level. His shirt fell to his chest, revealing all of his scars from his self-harming state. Tommy didn’t know what had happened when he finished and completed the level. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. Ghostbur was holding blue and had tears dripping down his face. “What.. the.. FUCK!” One screamed. Ghostbur made his way over to Tommy and hugged him. He didn’t feel it, he only felt a cold mist cover his skin. “You can talk to us Tommy.” Ghostbur mumbled into his ear. Tommy was confused until Tubbo dragged him into a random building nearby. “You accidentally.. um..” Tubbo started, gesturing his hands to his shirt. “Lifted your shirt up.” Tommy’s heart dropped into his stomach. They’d seen him. His scars. His past. Every one of his friends came into the building and saw a distressed Tommy on his knees. They started talking to him and told him good advice, and comforted him, not making him too stressed. Tommy was still upset about the fact that his scars were revealed, but he realized it was nice to know that other people knew that he wasn’t doing too good.   
  


—————

Dinner rolled around and everyone was eating. Except Tommy, he sat this one out. Dream saw him and took the opportunity to do what he wanted to do. He approached Tommy and grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt. Tubbo looked around and saw. His eyes widened and he froze. Dream dragged him into a building nearby just as Tubbo had done. Tubbo followed slowly behind and looked into the building.

TW: ABUSE/HITTING/BLOOD

Dream was punching Tommy in the face and kicked him in the chins. Clearly Tommy was in pain. He was sobbing uncontrollably and was bleeding. His head was bleeding, his nose was broken, and his legs were bruised. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING COME BACK TOMMY! NO MATTER WHAT! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED NOW!” Dream screamed. Dream kicked him again and left him. “Weak.” Dream looked back and saw Tubbo. Dream left the building and wiped the blood on his hands onto Tubbo’s shirt. Tubbo was speechless. “TOMMY!” Tubbo sobbed, racing over to Tommy’s limp body.


	4. christmas isn’t here, death is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes a turn for the worst on Christmas Day while a panic-stricken Tubbo and horrified friends search for him. They end up finding Tommy- but with a twist..
> 
> ⚠️ SUICIDE ⚠️

Tubbo picks up Tommy’s limp body and screams. “S-somebody help! Please! T-Tommy’s hurt! Very badly!” He managed to stutter out. People came rushing in as soon as those words came out.

-Timeskip 4 hours-

Tommy slowly opens his eyes. A blurry white light floods his vision. He groans. ‘It’s so fucking bright in here, damn.’ He thinks to himself. He slowly has to adjust to the light, so he opens his eyes wider. “Shit-“ He blurts out. His vision goes into focus and he is laying in a.. hospital bed. It’s very bright in here. Tommy curses under his breath. He looks to his left. A short brunette sat on a metal, red chair. He focuses on them. “Tubbo?” Tommy asks. The boy shoots a look at Tommy. He darts over to Tommy and hugs him, his grip tight around Tommy’s stomach. “Tommy! I was so worried! You were all beat up! I should’ve known better about Dream, that bastard- I-I’m sorry!” Tubbo apologizes. Tommy gulps.

“It’s alright, Tubbo.” And suddenly Tommy is running. He’s running fast, so fast, that he sees nothing except the blur of trees and buildings beside him. He just ran without thinking, out of the infirmary. Why? Because he needs to leave. He can’t be with Dream. As you see, Tommy can’t have Dream hurting him anymore. What will he do? Simple answer, leave. He’s leaving it all behind. He’s so tired of being abused mentally and physically by a dude who wears a ceramic mask for a living. He wants to stay, but he can’t handle it. It’s better for him.. right?

—————

He’s arrived at his tent.   
He’s sweating.  
He’s crying.  
He hears Tubbo’s protests and sobs.  
He grabs his compass.   
He shoves it into his pocket.  
He runs towards the nether portal.  
He is swept off his feet and into the nether. Last thing he heard before going into the nether was Tubbo’s footsteps approaching.   
Tommy spawns into the nether. He runs. Far, to the obsidian bridge. Tubbo is following.   
Everyone else is also following, curious as to where Tubbo was running.  
Tommy is at the edge of the bridge.  
He leaps.  
He’s falling.  
He’s smiling.   
He sees something falling too. 

Tubbo is embracing Tommy.   
They are both falling.   
Tubbo jumped.. for Tommy?  
They are both crying.  
What?  
“Tubbo? Wh-“  
Tubbo hugs him tighter.

It’s warm.  
Burning.  
Tubbo still holds onto him. Tommy does the same.

Tubbo_ tried to swim in lava.  
Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. the end? nope! you’ll see. 
> 
> well, uhm.. that was a short chapter.   
> I’m starting a new work after this!  
> new chapter probably after this. 
> 
> THANKS FOR 400 READS!


	5. merry Christmas, l’manberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screams of the L’Manberg citizens filled the nether as they slowly watched their president and ex Vice President crumple into lava.
> 
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE 
> 
> shortish chapter, merry Christmas

Screams of the L’Manberg citizens filled the nether as they slowly watched their president and ex Vice President crumple into lava.

Tears were shed and sobbing was projected into the air.

Some were in shock and others were as still as a rock.

But there was one person, who was feeling none of those.

A green man was sitting on his knees. He wasn’t actually green, but known as a green man.. ceramic mask still on his face.   
He was feeling..

Guilt?

Why?

Why guilt?

Because he made that happen. He did that. He caused that.

He caused it.

—————

A funeral was held for Tubbo and Tommy a week later.  
Many stayed inside their homes, locked away for the whole time until the funeral.  
The moon and stars were out, it was peaceful.  
Nothing was interrupting.

Quackity, Techno, and Wilbur made their way onto the stage. Phil was not aware of the news, so he was not here.

It was windy. Very windy.

Quackity walked up to the microphone.

The citizens were the audience. 

Techno was tearing up.   
Wilbur was crying inky black tears.  
Quackity began to speak.

“Tommy was an amazing friend of mine, comedian, and lots of people cared for him dearly, including me.” Quackity spoke softly.  
“I’m not sure why he chose suicide and I don’t know what drove him to it,” He began again. “But it certainly drove Tubbo to it too.” He was beginning to tear up too.

“This certainly wasn’t the best Christmas, it happened so quick, it was like a blur..” The audience was beginning to sob.

“But maybe they are going to be like Ghostbur.”

“Maybe they’ll stay with us forever.”

“Merry Christmas, L’Manberg.” And with that Quackity ran off the stage in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and enjoying this story, it’s overall my first one and im so thankful that i have over 400 reads :) it was such a pleasure writing this and merry Christmas to you all
> 
> this was a rushed story and wasn’t my best one, im going to be working on another one right after this. ive had this idea for a while and it’s driving me insane.
> 
> (wrote this on Christmas in a grinch onesie)


End file.
